


Knock, Knock

by helens78



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-16
Updated: 2003-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times a Master wants his privacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock, Knock

Qui-Gon rarely slept late, so when he did not emerge from his quarters at the usual time, Obi-Wan knocked at his door.

"Who's there?" Qui-Gon called.

Obi-Wan paused, then frowned. "Obi," he called back.

"...Obi who?"

"Oh, be serious, Qui-Gon!" Obi-Wan shouted through the door. "Who else would I be?"

The door opened, and Qui-Gon rested his arm against the doorway. "Padawan, you must learn that there are times a Master desires his _privacy_ ," Qui-Gon growled.

Obi-Wan frowned again. "Does this have anything to do with Master Windu's holocom?"

Qui-Gon flushed. "Never mind, Padawan."

"What was--?"

The door slid shut.


End file.
